TODAY'S GUESS
by LeJess
Summary: This is a Beth and Daryl one shot that I thought could have realistically happened between the two at the prison. Before even '30 Days Without an Accident,' it harkens back to the "one guess a day" dynamic and depicts one of the first moments that Daryl "notices" Beth. I hope you have fun reading it as I definitely had fun writing it. Enjoy! :)


**Today's Guess**

"Hey, Daryl!" Daryl stopped abruptly in his tracks at the sound of Zach's voice. He turned to face the kid seated at the table next to him. Popping another fistful of some unidentified meat in his mouth, he didn't respond but waited for Zach to explain calling him over. "Got a minute?"

Daryl craned his neck to look at something behind him. Always observing, always in the middle of _something_. Pondering, he took a fleeting second to acknowledge Beth and Little Asskicker. Grunting out a "Yeah," he sat down, placing down his crossbow. "What's up?"

"Any runs coming up?" Zach asked.

"One. But we got a full crew for that. Checkin' on the Big Spot." Drayl wiped his hand on his vest before extending it to hold Judith's small fist in his own, giving it a little shake. "Lil' Asskicker here's been growin' like a weed. Ain't that right?"

"Here." Beth's voice, sweet and soft caught Daryl's ears. He glanced up to catch her smile and his eyes flickered just half an instant before reaching forward and scooting the baby over to his side of the table. "Gonna get you some nice new clothes. Maybe a few toys." Beth gazed on grinning.

"Next one, I want in." Zach spoke up again, only somewhat diverting Daryl's attention from the bouncing baby. "And since I have ya sittin' down, how 'bout today's guess."

"Ughh" Daryl released a groan and rolled his eyes before pulling Judith closer to him, allowing her to play with his fingers one by one.

Beth laughed, "Oh boy, here we go."

"He tell ya what yesterday's was?"

Zach was hanging his head and chuckling.

"No, what?" Beth was honestly intrigued. Her whole face beaming, blonde hair shining as she looked inquisitively at Zach who was trying to gather his words.

"Thought I was a male stripper." Daryl quipped before Zach could reply.

Beth busted out a laugh and it was the loudest noise Daryl had ever heard emitted from the delicate and reserved Beth Greene. "No!" She bellowed. "That's ridiculous!"

"It was an honest guess! I maintain one of my best guesses" Zach placed a mocking hand over his heart trying to defend himself. "Picture it, neon lights, loud music. Mr. Dixon struttin' on the stage in nothin' but a leather vest and assless-"

"Ay!" Daryl cut him squarely off raising a sharp eyebrow. But Daryl was clearly amused with Zach, who he genuinely liked and want to see do well. Wanted to see survive. He always managed to lighten him up about things, albeit just a little bit.

"Zach, honey, could you help me bring up some equipment from the cellar? Just be a quick minute." Karen appeared behind the young man, placing a hand on his shoulder. She looked exhausted, hair messy and beads of sweat lining her brow. She smiled down at Darly and Beth.

"Sure, 'course." Zach shuffled to his feet but before walking away pointed at Daryl, feigning severity. "I still have my guess, and I'll be back. Don't you even think of movin'." With that he was off and it was just Daryl, Beth and Little A at the table together. A few lengthy moments of silence elapsed. Daryl had settled all his attention on Judith as she played with his now empty lunch bowl, waving it around wildly."

"He looks up to you." Only Daryl's blue eyes shifted to address Beth. "We all do. But, I think he sees you, what you do for all of us. He wants to become the kind of man you are someday."

"He's a good kid." Daryl's tone was his usual gruffness but he meant it. He ignored Beth's compliment, he was never one to take praise well, or believe it. After a couple beats he hadn't taken his gaze off of the young women in front of him, and he wasn't sure why. Wasn't sure he could have if he tried.

Beth's mind had wandered however, and her thoughts took her eyes glassily across the room, observing all the others milling about. A smile gradually etched across her face and when she looked him head on again her eyes were big and bright as ever and Daryl felt his chest twinge. He squinted at the unfamiliar feeling.

"And this little angel," Beth smoothed her pale hand gently down Judith's back, who was still focused steadfastly on her bowl, now attempting to bend it into a new shape. "She just, adores you. From the jump, she lights up whenever you're around."

Daryl scooped Judith up in his arms and rocked her up and down. She released a joyful laugh and buried her head into his neck. "See. She loves you." A shadow passed over Daryl. Beth, noting his shift in demeanor, his sadness, felt her own smile fade. Planting a kiss atop the baby's head he passed the baby back to Beth who took her wordlessly, looking shyer than ever.

"Eh, babies love everybody." He offered nonchalantly but the ghost of something lost was still on his face.

"Ok!" Zach's boisterous return startled them both. Blissfully unaware he nestled back next to Beth, this time putting his arm around her shoulder, tossing out a hand as he made his guess. "I feel really good about this one...ok…Starving artist." When neither Daryl nor Beth offered any reaction, Zach glanced back and forth between the two, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I miss somethin'?"

Daryl cleared his throat. "Nothin.' Better luck tomorrow my man." Daryl was back to his normal self. Slapping his palms down on the metal table, he lifted himself heavily to his feet. Once up straight he latched a tight grip onto the strap of his crossbow and flung it over his back. He knew Beth was still studying him and his skin heated under her gaze. He was in overdrive to get out of there.

"Oh come on!" Zach shouted to the wings on the archer's back.

"Later lovebirds." Daryl tossed over his shoulder as he jetted swiftly from the cafeteria and into the blazing Georgia sun.


End file.
